I Hate This but Not You
by pinklaptop
Summary: When Peter gets injured during a match, Lara Jean rushes to him. A short and sweet story.


As soon as Lara Jean made it to the hospital she found the nearest bathroom and shut herself in the first open stall. She could hear a baby whining and the snap and release of a fresh diaper as a mother tried to keep a baby calm a few stalls over. Lara Jean sighed realizing she wasn't alone in the bathroom and paced around the tiny square space in front of the toilet.

_Breathe, Lara Jean, breathe. _She thought trying to internally calm her nerves. Wringing her hands she tried to take deep breaths.

She had just driven 3 hours straight to get here. As soon as her last class ended at two, she ran across campus to her car, which already contained the packed bag she had deposited this morning and hit the road. No stops. Just a straight 3 hours to make it to Peter. She had to pee and was starving. But that's not why she was so antsy. _I hate hospitals _she thought, or at least she thought she said that in her head. But, when the mother in the stall got quiet and seemed to rush to get out of there, she realized she had said that part out loud.

She sighed again and realized since she was in a bathroom, she could at least use it. Taking a toilet cover from the dispenser, she tried to distract herself from knot that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

She had wanted to leave earlier this morning before classes even began, but everyone urged her to stay put.

"Honey, I talked to Peter's mom. He's fine. They've got his leg stable and he's going into surgery to repair the bone."

"But dad-" she started out of breath.

"Lara Jean, stay put. Tomorrow is Friday, after class you can get on the road. Peter will be out of surgery by then. It doesn't make sense for you to just be sitting around at a hospital when you can be in school. Besides don't you have a biology test tomorrow?" he said sternly.

"Yes, I do, but I can talk to my professor-"

He wasn't letting her finish her sentences, "No way. Stay there tonight. Study for your test and come tomorrow evening. Besides I don't feel comfortable with you driving when you're a this upset, honey"

He had a point, she was probably being a little over dramatic over a broken leg. But it wasn't just any broken leg. It was a broken leg that required surgery. It was Peter's broken leg.

It wasn't her own fault that she had gotten hysterical really. She didn't hear the news from her dad or Peter's mother who probably would have kept calm while telling her the news. No, it was Kitty who called her, yelling.

"Lara Jean!" Kitty yelled as soon as she picked her phone.

"Kitty what's going on? I'm at the library," Lara Jean tapped her pencil against her notebook and looked around to see if anyone was looking her way.

"Peter got hurt! Oh my god he looks awlful!" Kitty groaned.

"What!?" Lara Jean exclaimed earning a few shushes from her peers at the library. She hurried outside while listening to Kitty and all the commotion in the background

"That guy should be kicked off the team! Boooooooooo!" There were others yelling around Kitty and Lara Jean had to yell to get her sister to remember she was on the phone.

"Kitty? Kitty!"

"Oh, sorry hello?"

"Kitty what's going on. What happened?"

"Well, were at a home game at UVA and Peter's team was winning and of course Peter is being Peter, leading the team and all. He is just too good, you know?"

"Kitty, what happened!?" Lara Jean was becoming impatient.

"-All of a sudden this guy from the other team slams is lacrosse stick into Peter's leg, _his shin,_ and he's claiming he didn't see Peter there, but of course he saw him!How can you _not _see him? He's just mad because his team SUCKS!" Lara Jean could tell that Kitty had pulled the phone away from her phone to berate the other team. She could also hear her father in the background trying to get Her sister to be quiet.

"Kitty, what's happening now? Where's Peter? Is he ok?"

"It's terrible! He's rolling around on the ground and-omg I think he's crying. He's gotta be in a lot of pain...he can't even stand up. Oh my God. What is he gonna do? Oh no…oh no, Peter. I'll call you back Lara Jean!"

"No wait, Kitty!" but it was too late. She tried calling back. Then she tried calling her father and Peter's mom no one was answering. She even stupidly tried to call Peter.

But the time someone called her back an hour later she was a full-blown mess. Her father had to calm her down and explain what happened, in a non-Kitty way.

After speaking with her father a little longer she agreed to try to focus on her test and drive up the next day. It also helped that she got a text from Peter's Mom telling her not to worry and letting her know that he was knocked out on pain killers. She didn't want to admit it but she was honestly relieve not to have to go right then.

But she was there now and wished she didn't have to be. Something that very few people knew about Lara Jean was that she was terrified of hospitals, ever since her mother died. She didn't talk about it much but seeing her loved ones in the hospital did something to her. Thinking about seeing her mother there, lifeless when she was just a little girl, destroyed her.

She knew Peter would be fine, but she didn't know if she would continue to be able to hold back the panic attack that was slowing growing. Realizing she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever she tried to give herself a pep talk. _You're already here Lara Jean, the hardest part is over. _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _What would be Peter say?_

She imagined his goofy grin and the way his hands feel when they brush across her cheek tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "_Covey, relax," not breaking her gaze "you got this."_

And that was what she needed to get out of the bathroom. She did linger a little longer washing her hands and drying them. Before leaving she looked at herself one more time "you got this, Covey."

She found Peter's floor and almost immediately ran into his mother who hugged her tightly.

"How was the drive up?" Mrs. Kavinsky was wonderful at making small talk not seem small.

"Fine. It went by quick." Honestly she barely remembered it.

"He's sleeping right now but he'll be so glad to see you. He's gonna be out for the season and probably have to do some physical therapy. He's keeping a brave face but I know he's heartbroken."

Lara Jean nodded sadly, "What about the guy that did this to him?"

Mrs. Kavinsky rolled her eyes, "The school is investigating him and the incident. Everybody saw what happened. He was a sore loser with no manners. These entitled kids can get away with anything"

"I can't believe this" Lara Jean sighed.

"Hey, he'll be ok. You know Peter, nothing keeps him down for long." Mrs Kavinsky's smile was equally as infectious as her son's. It made Lara Jean smile, but it couldn't reach her eyes. "Are you ok Lara Jean?" She was now in mom mode, noticing that something was wrong.

Lara Jean loved that they could have a relationship now. She waved her hands, "Yeah I'm ok. I just feel bad for Peter." Her eyes locked on his room. Mrs. Kavinsky rubbed her arm understanding that whatever she was thinking she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I was just gonna go grab some coffee and come back, but since you're here I might go grab some dinner, is that ok?"

"Yeah, totally."

"It'll give you guys some alone time. He came home last weekend and it was all Lara Jean this, Lara Jean that. I think he misses you," she winked and Lara Jean smiled. It had been almost a month since they had been able to visit each other. Peter's practices were brutal and Lara Jean was taking extra classes this semester and to her surprise, was very involved in school clubs.

"Can I bring you anything" before Lara Jean could deny, her stomach rumbled. Mrs. Kavinsky laughed, "Is a sandwich and chips ok?"

"That would be great, thanks," Lara Jean smiled and watched Mrs Kavinsky walk away.

She then walked and stood in front of Peter's door, taking a final deep breath before she walked in. The room was dim because the lights were off, but the last light of the day was trickling through the window. The tv was on some news channel that Mrs. Kavinsky has probably been watching before she left. She couldn't immediately see Peter when she walked because there was a curtain separating the room in two. The first bed was empty and she was relieved that he didn't have a roommate. She was also happy the curtain existed so she could use these last few moments to get a grip. Even though she knew it was a broken leg her mind raced and what she would find behind the curtain.

As she slowly made her way to Peter's side of the room she stopped at the edge of his bed. She bit her lip _don't cry, Covey._

His leg was wrapped in a white cast that when up to his knee and his toes were sticking out. It was elevated on a few pillows and he was laying peacefully with his head to the side away from her. His hair, which has grown since high school flopped over his forehead. She took in the sight silently and felt her eyes start to tingle.

A raspy voice startled her from her thoughts "Hey, Covey". Her eyes darted to his face and his eyes were still closed but a smirk had formed.

"How-how did you know-?"

He opened his eyes and turned to her slowly breaking into a full grin, "Lucky guess, besides I know the sound of your lucky boots anywhere," he joked and she immediately looked down at her shoes and back at him with a small smile

"Hi." She murmured.

"Hi." He replied.

She shuffled on her feet awkwardly. "I guess. I'm sorry my lucky boots woke you up."

"I'm not," his smile grew and he raised an eyebrow with an amused expression on his face.

Lara Jean pretended to be fascinated by the end of his bed and began playing with the edge of one of the pillows.

"Hey," he said trying to get her attention but she continued to play with the pillow, "Lara Jean."

She looked up at him shyly her bottom lip still tucked between her teeth

"Why are you all the way over there?"

"I-I don't want to mess anything up," she gestured to him and the hospital set up.

He grabbed his chest dramatically. "Covey, you're gonna mess with my heart if you don't get over here," he pouted at her still clutching his chest. "I can't take anything else being broken, babe."

She wanted to laugh but all she could do was blink to keep the tears from falling. Seeing this he immediately softened his gaze. "Hey, hey come here," he reached out his arm urging her forward"

Tear drops were falling now and she shook her head.

"Covey don't make me come to you" he began to lift himself off the bed wincing and she quickly walked towards him.

"Ok, ok." She sniffled "I'm sorry, I just-"she began to sob.

He reached up and cupped her face with the arm that could reach her. Wiping tears, "Covey, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry. Hey, it's ok. I'm ok. It's just a leg. That's why I have two of them!" He brought his hand down to meet hers as she tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry- I feel so silly, I just was so worried when kitty called and told me what happened and then they said you had to have surgery and then I just kept thinking about driving here. I probably bombed my test this morning because I was just so worried, and then you have to be here." she gestured to the room. "I hate coming here and now I feel like such a jerk because I'm making this about me and I-I" She knew she was rambling but couldn't stop.

"Woah woah woah, babe-baby it's ok. Breathe." He squeezes her hand before cupping her face again. "Breathe." She tried to regain control of her breath and he tugged her arm "come here" she stared at him confused. "Come here," he said again this time patting the small area next to him. "Gget in"

She laughed slightly, "I can't _get in_."

"Why not?"

"What if I hurt you?"

"Come on Covey, this is my good side." He smacked his leg for emphasis.

"Your mom will be back here soon and I can't even fit"

"Covey you're tiny, and it's not like we're having sex or something just lay with me...please?" he looked her sadly. She wiped her face and sighed before taking off her lucky boots. Gently she sat on the edge of the bed and he opened his arm to welcome her in. She slowly twisted her body to face him. After she layed her head in the crook of his shoulder, he hugged her tightly and allowed her to place her leg gently on top of his good side. Her arm quick went across his stomach and she was comforted just by being this close to him again.

"Are you sure this is ok? Am I hurting you?"

"No Covey, this is the best I've felt in two days." She leaned back slighting to look up at him. His hand was making gentle designs across her arm soothing her.

"I'm sorry I'm so dramatic."

He chuckles, "Dramatic? You? Naaaa."

She playfully smacked he on the arm, but immediately felt guilty, "Sorry. You're already injured. I shouldn't do more damage."

"Covey, I'm fine."

"I know, you say that, but your leg."

"Yeah that part sucks, but I'll be back up before you know it. I have to wait a couple weeks but I'll be on crutches soon. Can't wait to get everyone to sign my cast. You gotta be first though— wait maybe you should be last you'll probably write a letter long enough so that no one else has space."

"You better watch it Kavinsky or I won't sign it at all!" He laughed fully and winced in pain as the laughter shook his body. "Seriously though, you shouldn't have to make me feel better right now. Are you really ok? About not playing for the rest of the year?"

"...it sucks I can't play anymore.. that fucking asshole" Lara Jean tried to hug him tighter feeling him getting upset. "But it's not forever, I'm only a sophomore and there's always next year. and hey maybe I'll have time to join some clubs or something like you. And I can come see you more. At least it wasn't my driving leg."

"Thank God."

He brought his hand to her cheek and gazed at her, "You know, I've really missed you these last couple of weeks," his hand was moving across her face tracing her eyebrows, her nose and lips "I feel like it's been took long."

"I've missed you too," her voice was raspy from crying and due to the goosebumps that were currently taking over her skin. He brought his lips near hers and gently grazed her flesh.

"We can't let go this long without seeing each other again," he whispered smiling "you and those boots are my good luck charm," she grinned before closing the gap between them. As their lips met she felt the knot that had been in her stomach all day begin to unravel. She sighed contentedly as he bit her bottom lip slightly and moaned.

As they broke apart her eyes stayed closed a little longer and he nuzzled his nose against hers. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" she asked still distracted by his kiss.

"For coming to see me here. I know how you hate hospitals. I would have understood if you didn't come. Especially just for a broken leg."

"Of course, I came. I wouldn't not come, no matter what it is. It just took a little effort" she grinned thinking back to her breakdown not too long ago. "And apparently some tears."

He laughed and she snuggled into his chest being pulled by the sound of his heart.

"You know it's kinda flattering to be loved so much that you would have an emotional breakdown," he grabbed his remote which controlled the bed and the tv. He Flipped through the channels landing on Sixteen candles. "Hey look what's on!"

"Yes! hate it when the cut it up and put in all the commercials though," she said her eyelids getting heavier.

"Yeah TV versions are the worst," he turned up the volume slightly.

"Peter,"

"Yeah, Covey"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he kissed her forehead and felt his own eyes getting heavy. "You know... you'd look so sexy in a nurse's outfit."

"Peter!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's the drugs talking, they're kicking in again." And then hey both drifted to sleep, with the movie playing in the background.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Right now this is a stand alone chapter, but I am thinking of continuing to show the aftermath and Peter's healing process. This is my first fic and I wrote it quickly. I hope you enjoyed. Please comment and let me know what you think!

Peace,

Pink


End file.
